Silent Trust
by lolClaidi
Summary: When Kamiya Kaoru loses her mother, it causes her to stop talking and loses all emotions. When she moves to the States, she meets Himura Kenshin, an enthusiastic guy. Will he be able to help her out of her silent shell?
1. Default Chapter

**Silent Trust**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin, though I do wish that I did. sigh Kenshin and crew belongs to Watsuki Nobuhiro, the brill guy who thought up, wrote, and drew the great story for RK.

**Summary**: Kamiya Kaoru lost her mother, causing her to stop talking and lose all emotions. When she moves to the States, she meets Himura Kenshin, an enthusiastic guy. Will he be able to help her out of her silent shell?

**A/N:** hehe, you have just happened upon _Silent Trust _(by accident, right?) by me! This is my first fanfic, so suggestions on how I can improve will be appreciated! Well, I don't know if this will be a good fic or not, but I just hope it's not bad, right? Hehe. Well, I'll shut up so you can read my story! Hope it's to your liking!

**CHAPTER ONE**

The young girl with the ebony locks stared at the funeral pyre, sapphire eyes dull and emotionless. She was surrounded by a few others, all weeping, crying their hearts out. Yet, the girl just stood there, the older man next to her weeping quietly, hands clutching a photograph.

The girl turned abruptly and left the area, the smoke stinging her eyes, making them water with unshed tears.

………………………

Kamiya Kaoru pondered on the cremation that had occurred three weeks ago. She couldn't understand why no tears had leaked from her eyes when her mother had burned on that pyre. It wasn't that she didn't love her mother, she did very much, and that must have been why she reacted to her mother's death that way. Her mother's death had left her with a deep grief that had left her impassive for reasons she had not known.

Kaoru had glanced at her father, weeping softly besides her. Her strong, happy-go-lucky father was crying for his dead wife, tan hands clutching a photograph. That photo had been one of the few photos where her mother looked so carefree, as if she were just a naïve person with no worries. The picture had been taken in Yokohama. The smoke had stung her eyes, as her eyes had reverted back to the pyre, which had made tears prick her eyes, so she had left.

Kaoru brought herself back to reality. In the last three weeks, the pale, slim teen had had no contact with anyone, besides her father, who brought her meals she just picked at. She built an invisible wall around herself. No one had managed to break this sturdy wall yet, though the news her father would soon tell her will manage to scratch the surface of her wall.

…………………………

"Kaoru, we're going to be moving to the United States. San Francisco, California, to be exact. We can start a new life, leave Tokyo behind," Kamiya Koshijiro, Kaoru's father, explained to Kaoru. Her eyes widened a fraction, surprise flickering across her pale face momentarily before she again became detached.

"Kaoru, I wish you wouldn't act like this," her father pleaded, "Your mother…I dreamt about her last night. She told me, us, to move on. 'Don't live in the past.' I intend to follow what she said. The plane we are taking departs in two weeks."

Kaoru remained silent as if she didn't even notice her tired father next to her. Koshijiro closed his chocolate eyes for a second and sighed quietly. He then left the room, leaving his silent daughter to herself.

Kaoru stared at the door. Standing up, she left the room, deciding to visit her favorite place one more time before she left Japan.

In five minutes, Kaoru lay next to a cherry blossom tree overlooking the Sumida River. She loved this place. Her family had come here many times for picnics.

She sighed and leaned her head back against the tree, reminiscing. Memories of her childhood with her beautiful, graceful mother flashed before her eyes. Kaoru felt tears sting her eyes so she decided to go back to the house lest more memories appeared.

When she arrived into her room, she decided to start packing for the move. As she packed her clothing in the suitcases, she realized something: she knew little English, a few words, give or take.

………………………

"You start school tomorrow! But don't worry, I have an escort for you! I know that your English is lacking," the feminine voice chirped. This voice belonged to Kamiya Yumiko, Kaoru's father's sister. She was a plump, mid-thirties lady with brown hair and warm coffee colored eyes. She was very welcoming when Kaoru and her father arrived a week ago. She also talked a lot. She left Kaoru for a bit now, to grab a cup of coffee.

During her first week in the States, Kaoru, though she tried not to show it, had been awed by some things she had seen that were different between Japan and the United States. She had managed to accumulate a few more words of English that she thought might be helpful, though she knew she wouldn't be able to hold even a short conversation with anyone yet.

Kaoru flew up the stair when she heard her aunt approach again. She practically scrambled for her door, locking it when she was inside the room. She sighed inwardly. She proceeded to lie down on her bed, thinking.

She wondered things like how the other student would be like. Would they like her? Shun her? She didn't think she'd make friends anyways; she still was as cold as ever and still did not speak.

She sighed, hoping tomorrow would never come.

………………………………

"Hey! I'm Himura Kenshin," the purple-eyed, flamed-haired guy introduced to Kaoru in Japanese.

Kaoru didn't reply; she simply gave a bow and walked away from the short, enthusiastic, and highly attractive guy. Unfortunately, the guy caught up to her, and he didn't mind that Kaoru ignored her. He simply smiled.

"Your aunt says you're still depressed over your mother's death. Tuberculosis, was it?" Kenshin asked. He noticed that Kaoru visibly winced when he said that.

Kaoru remained mute, not wanting to talk about her mother to this stranger. She fixed her gaze at the slip of paper in her hand. The paper held writing very different from the Japanese characters she knew. She decided she needed help.

She finally settled on acknowledging Kenshin. She looked at Kenshin and gave him a quick look of confusion before letting all emotion vanish.

"Oh! Let me help!" Kenshin offered, recognizing her silent plea. He took the paper from Kaoru's grasp and read it over before explaining it to Kaoru.

After she had her schedule explained to her, Kaoru followed Kenshin to her first class with a calm, cold face.

Kaoru's first hour held many teenagers speaking, Kaoru thought, English. Kenshin led Kaoru to her desk, settling in the desk next to her.

A few minutes later, the teacher walked in. She had curly blond hair and cool gray eyes. She noticed Kenshin with Kaoru sitting next to him. She smiled at Kaoru, though Kaoru only stared.

The teacher spoke to the class in the foreign tongue Kaoru had heard the other students speak with. She said something in Kaoru's direction, causing the class to all face her and give her a friendly smile. Kaoru stared straight ahead, as if she didn't notice them.

Kenshin stood up and said a few words in the strange speech. Kaoru guessed that he was introducing her. Kenshin sat down again, and class resumed.

………………………

Kaoru was uncomfortable with the strange surroundings. English was spoken everywhere, but she couldn't UNDERSTAND it. It was lunch now and Kaoru sat next to Kenshin.

Kenshin talked about nonsense. A few other students came to sit by them then. They talked to Kenshin, joking with him, Kaoru guessed because Kenshin was laughing. Kaoru, though still with a blank stare, felt like an outsider.

Kenshin could feel Kaoru's unease. He looked at Kaoru and smiled. He said something to the others, causing everyone in the small circle to look at her and start talking to her, bombarding her with questions that she didn't understand.

"They're asking you questions about yourself," Kenshin explained in Japanese, "I'm your translator, tell me anything and I'll tell them in English, and vice versa." Kaoru, though, did not say anything. She just looked away, ignoring the group. She heard Kenshin sigh and resume his talk with his friends.

Kenshin glanced at every now and then at Kaoru. Kaoru stood up and left, leaving for the bathroom that Kenshin had pointed out earlier.

……………………

After school, Kaoru lay on her bed, staring at the paper white ceiling. She didn't like her new school. Well, she didn't like the fact that no one spoke her native language, excluding a few only.

"How was school?" she heard her father ask as his head popped into the room. Kaoru turned her head to look at him, face impassive. He opened the door wider, revealing someone standing next to him.

"Hey," Kenshin greeted with a smile. She walked into the room and Kaoru's father left, closing the door.

There was a silence. Kaoru stared out the window at the cherry tree her father had planted in the yard the moment they arrived at the house.

"Do you like the school?" Kenshin asked, breaking the silence. His reply was just a stony silence. He realized it would take a lot to get Kaoru to trust and open up to him.

"Do you think the students were okay?"

Silence.

"How 'bout lunch. Horrible, wasn't it?"

Silence.

"Yeah, everyone hates it. You get used to it though, so don't worry."

Silence.

"I hope the school isn't too confusing. I remember when I first came here. It was really confusing and I didn't know where many places were."

Silence.

"You know, you don't talk much."

Silence.

"Everyone thinks you're mute or something. Are you?"

Silence.

"You know, my favorite color is navy blue. I've loved it since I was ten. I have so much blue in my wardrobe, it's funny. My favorite fruit is kiwi. They are so--"

"Will you just shut up?" Kaoru snapped, irritated. This was the first sentence she had uttered since her mother's death, so her voice was hoarse from disuse. Kenshin smiled, having finally gotten Kaoru to say something albeit a bit rude.

**A/N:** Heh, so you survived the first chapter, right (oh, and I realize that English is taught over there, but I just wanted it to _not _be taught over there in Japan in my fic!)? Well, I hope this fic isn't boring so far. As for Kenshin, I don't think I'm going to add the Tomoe complex in him in this fic because I am really new at writing fics, so I don't think I can actually add it in really slyly in this A/U fic, as many other good fanfic authors can (though I probably will try!)! I probably will take a long time to update this fic because I am really lazy (truly) and am really busy, trying to maintain my 4.0 in school (sheesh, someone should have told me beforehand that honors bio is _hard_). I also can never figure out what to actually write. I have writer's block like for everything I write (sadly). Oh, for the (most likely non-existent) reviewers I may have for this fic, I would appreciate no flames. Heh (though I am a really forgiving person if you flame and such, so I suppose it shouldn't matter). Well, enough of my rambling (sorry if you actually read this a/n, it's really stupid)! Hehe. Thank you for reading this chapter, and I hope you review (I'd appreciate it if people are honest and tell me what is good or bad about my fic!)! Laterz, till next time!


	2. Chapter Two

**CHAPTER TWO**

**A/N:** sorry it took me forever to put this up! Like I said, I get writer's block all the time. I wrote this chapter like 4 times (well, really started them, actually), but then in the end, I ended up combining them a bit together and stuff. Thanks for the reviews I got, too! It might not have been many reviews, but I am still really happy I got reviews! I didn't think I'd get _any _reviews! Oh, did you guys know that this fic was really an assignment I had for my English class. Of course names, places, and some things were changed (and the Kenshin in that assignment was a girl). Dude, the first draft of this story _sucked. _It really did. I should put it up here sometime, so people can see how bad I really write (but I threw it away already, so oh well)! It was _way _different from the story I actually ended up with, too. For that, I am uber glad. Dude, this is so not fic related, but, I have an 'a' in honors biology! Happy, happy me! Plus today is my older sister's 19th birthday and my younger sister's 14th birthday is tomorrow! I'll stop chatting about nothing! _Well_, thanks again to the reviews! Love you all!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Rurouni Kenshin, whatsoever! sigh

Kaoru awoke to the soft pattering of rain outside the next morning. She groggily got up and checked the time. 7:03. She quickly got up to get ready for school. She took a quick shower and did all necessary things needed when getting ready (i.e. brush teeth, pick outfit and wear it, tie hair up, etc.).

She went downstairs to the kitchen to eat breakfast. Her father and aunt were there already, eating. She nodded to them in acknowledgment and went and got a bowl of cereal. She silently ate her cereal, face, of course, still as unemotional as ever.

She thought of Himura Kenshin, the annoying nuisance of yesterday. Kenshin had chattered on and on and on and on and on and…you get the picture. Of course, his smooth alto voice hadn't annoyed her, just his conversation. He talked of such nonsense, it annoyed the hell out of her.

She sighed. Her father and aunt looked at her, wondering what happened that made the stoic Kaoru sigh. They glanced back each other and shrugged. Kaoru got up and put her bowl of cereal in the dishwasher. She grabbed her backpack on the couch in the living room and headed to the front door to leave for school.

When she reached for the knob, the bell rung. She nearly jumped, freaked out, obviously. She quickly composed herself and opened the door. Outside she found a certain red head with a grin on his face, his right hand holding an umbrella.

"Morning!" he greeted in a cheerful voice. Kaoru stared at him.

"I was just thinking of walking you to school. You know, I only live a few houses down, heh. I _can _walk with you, right?" he asked.

Kaoru looked at him, and walked right past him, closing the door behind her. Kenshin quickly caught up to her, holding his umbrella above the two. He opened his mouth, poised to talk about nonsense.

"Don't even _think _of talking right now," Kaoru threatened. Kenshin closed his mouth. He was surprised Kaoru actually said something; he was astonished.

"You're talking! You must like me if you're talking to me. You don't even talk to your dad or aunt!" Kenshin chattered, obviously ignoring what Kaoru said. Kaoru decided to just not talk to him anymore. She quickened her pace, but Kenshin easily kept up with her, managing to keep the umbrella above the two.

…………………………

"Ohmigosh, nice to meet you, Kaoru!" the green-eyed, black haired girl greeted Kaoru at school in Japanese. She stuck her hand out, a big grin on her face. Kaoru stared at it, as if contemplating whether she should shake it or not. She decided to be polite. She took the short girl's hand and shook it briefly.

"Kaoru, this is Makimachi Misao. As you can see, she is and always will be genki," Kenshin told her. _Oh, and you're not? _Kaoru thought to herself. "She wasn't here yesterday, so you weren't able to meet her. And that person behind you," Kaoru turned around to face a tall guy with brown spiky hair, "is Sagara Sanosuke. Coincidentally, he was absent yesterday, too."

"Nice to meet you, missy," he greeted, also in Japanese. She nodded her head at him in greeting. The bell rung and they split to get to their classes. Kenshin walked beside Kaoru.

"Well, you don't look so cold anymore. And it's only been a day! Wow, this school must really be doing you some good!" Kenshin said. Kaoru, as always, ignored him. They got to their class with Kenshin talking gibberish.

During their class, Kaoru had to endure Kenshin translating the whole lesson. She didn't understand why he just didn't write it down, so the teacher wouldn't always have to stop so he could translate it to her. She decided to ask him, twenty minutes into the lesson.

"Why don't you just write it down? It would be easier for you and me. I wouldn't have to listen to you much, then," Kaoru suggested quietly.

"Good idea, Kaoru! I was scared my voice was going to go hoarse before second period," he exclaimed. He set out writing the whole lecture in Japanese. At the end of the class, Kaoru had a couple pages of notes written down in Kenshin's horrible chicken scratch. She sighed inwardly; she knew she would have trouble deciphering these.

"You know, I think this school really is doing you good. You _talked _today. _Four _sentences. Your dad and aunt couldn't even manage _that _(actually, they couldn't even manage a word)! Wow, maybe it's just me. Oh, is it? You've only ever talked to me!" Kenshin said later during lunch. He chuckled quietly to himself.

"But you know, you should talk to your aunt and dad sometime," he said, suddenly serious, "They worry for you. You're aunt called me yesterday, thanking me for coming over. When I told her that I managed to make you speak, she cried.

"You know, all this mourning should stop. You're not the only one who is devastated by this. Your father, I can tell, is still depressed, but he won't show it because his daughter has become a mute to him. He doesn't have time to worry for his late wife, because he has to worry for his daughter who won't even speak to him, but will speak to a stranger.

"You're not the only one who's lost a parent," Kenshin told her. He gave her a grin. "Come on, we're going to be late for 6th hour, Kaoru. Hurry!"

Kaoru was confused about his seriousness suddenly gone all happy-go-lucky. She shrugged her shoulders, though the words he said still rang in her head.

"Come on, Kamiya!" Kenshin shouted.

……………………………

"Oh, Kenshin, please come inside! It was nice of you to walk Kaoru home, too!" Yumiko exclaimed when Kaoru returned home from school, Kenshin right behind her.

"Okay. I was just going to walk her to the porch, but I s'pose I'll come inside too, Ms. Kamiya," Kenshin agreed. Kaoru bowed to her aunt in greeting, but quickly went walked up the stairs to her room. She thought of just staying in her room and ignoring Kenshin and her aunt, but before she could lock her door, and arm shot out from the small opening of the door.

"Hey Kaoru!" Kenshin said, pushing the door opened. Kaoru considered closing the door on his arm, but knew her aunt would think that was disrespectful, so she didn't.

Kaoru turned around and flopped onto her bed. She closed her eyes for a second and when she opened them, Kenshin's face was hovering right over hers. She looked at him stoically, then pushed his head away so she could sit up. He sat next to her, a grin on his face.

"Your aunt invited me to stay for dinner, if that's alright with you, that is," he told her.

She shook her head. She decided she would never say anything to this Kenshin character ever again because he was just too damn annoying. She ignored him.

Kenshin realized that she wasn't going to say anything. He decided to oblige and not say anything either. They sat like that for five minutes, but then Kaoru's aunt popped her head into the room.

"Hey you two! Why don't you guys do anything? Sheesh. It's so quiet in this room. Kaoru, be polite to our guest and show him around the house or something!" Yumiko suggested and left the two alone again.

"Wow, can I look at your collection of books?" Kenshin said, finally noticing two bookshelves against Kaoru's wall on the left side of the room. There were many books, of many variety. He noticed that they were American books, though translated to Japanese.

"Wow, like your manga section. You have a lot of anime, though you collect just as much fantasy, too. _Ella Enchanted_. Saw the movie with a girlfriend last year. Way different from the book a/n: so different, I _hate _it," he told her. He started telling her which books he liked out of her collection. Kaoru stared at him. He was fascinated by her books? Her friends in Japan had always called her a book worm, since she read as much as she could and her friends barely read a page from a book.

Kaoru laughed very quietly, though Kenshin managed to pick it up just slightly. He directed his gaze from the books to Kaoru. The smallest of smiles was on her face for a brief moment, though it was so small, it wasn't very noticeable-- just a small tilt of the lips.

"Are you _smiling_?" Kenshin asked in awe. Kaoru didn't even know that she had smiled, so she stared at him, confusion showing vaguely in her eyes.

"What?" Kaoru answered. She scolded herself mentally because she wasn't supposed to say anything to Kenshin anymore. She looked away from him.

"Nothing, forget it," Kenshin said, though he knew that she had smiled. _It's cute_, he thought. _I hope she can smile _for real _sometime._ Kenshin again shifted his gaze to the books, saying a comment about every so book.

……………………

"That was delicious, Ms. Kamiya," Kenshin commented after dinner that evening.

"Thank you, Kenshin! It's nothing, really. And call me Yumiko," Yumiko said. He nodded in agreement.

"Tell us about yourself, Kenshin. Kaoru hasn't, uh…said much about you," Koshijirou added.

"Well, I live with my uncle, Seijuurou Hiko, a couple houses down," Kenshin started, "I am on the cross country and track team. I do swimming as well. The National Honor Society is a must for me because Uncle Hiko wants me to be the best in all, excelling at sports and academics. I'm trilingual; I speak English, Japanese, and German. I want to be a surgeon or maybe anesthesiologist (a/n: my parents want me to be one, eek!) and plan to get my masters in half the time it usually takes others."

"Wow, you seem to be an excellent student. Kaoru sure knows how to pick friends," Yumiko said, ecstatically.

"Yes. You seem to be a nice, young man who seems to know what he's doing. Kaoru, on the other hand, has no clue what she wants to do," Koshijirou added.

"Oh, you give me too much credit. This is just what I plan, I may not do any of it, Mr. Kamiya," Kenshin said. He looked at the time.

"Oh! I have to go. I'm sorry for cutting this short, but I have a curfew. Thank you so much for dinner, Yumiko and letting me stay, Mr. Kamiya and Kaoru," Kenshin said, bowing.

"Kaoru, walk him to the door!" Yumiko ordered. Kaoru, who had been silent all through dinner, looked at her aunt and sighed inwardly at her aunt's order. She got up and led Kenshin to the door.

"Well, Kaoru, you didn't say much today!" Kenshin said, "Thanks for letting me stay. Do you want me to walk you to school tomorrow too?" When she didn't answer he just sighed, but grinned nonetheless.

"I'll take that as a yes, I s'pose. Good night. Thank you again," he thanked. He leaned in and laid a chaste kiss on her lips. It was a quick kiss, but Kaoru was beyond surprised. Her eyes widened slightly, a blush quickly dominating her face.

Kenshin leaned back and looked at her reaction. He grinned even larger than before; happy with the result he received.

"Good night," he repeated and left the house, leaving a dazed Kaoru.

**A/N:** Sorry if this chapter is all boring and stuff. Hopefully, my next chapter won't be so boring and all! Now, to my reviewers:

**PEACH:** thanks for being the first reviewer! Wow, I didn't even realize her persona was like Aoshi's (I'm dumb and slow, so I don't realize who my people are like) thanks for reviewing! And sorry my updating took long!

**Nilnil:** yeah, Kenshin is pretty persistent in this fic (not like he never is!) thanks for reviewing! And don't forget, second is the best (haha, my sister always says that to me, so I couldn't help but write that)

**Mika:** yeah, it was, I s'pose! And even if Kenshin was The most annoying person ever, he would always be cute! Thank you!

**Czarina:** thanks for your review! Yeah, it's a ken/kao fic, don't worry! They are my FAVORITIST couple! Glad you like it.

**Gabyhyatt:** thanks for your review!

**Erica6060:** glad you're starting to like it. Hopefully after this horrible chapter, you still like it! Thanks!


	3. Chapter Three

**CHAPTER THREE**

**Disclaimer**: Don't own rk at all!

Kaoru woke to the sun peeking in through the cracks of her curtain. She stared at the time and realized that she had woken up early. She could almost smile; this meant that she could leave her house before Kenshin came. The last three days, Kenshin had been coming to her house to walk her to school, and she did not want him to.

She hurriedly got up and dressed, rushing through everything that she usually took time doing. She raced down the stairs to grab a muffin or something. Unfortunately, when she reached the kitchen, who was there with her father and aunt, but the most annoying person alive: Himura Kenshin.

She stifled a sigh.

"Good morning Kaoru!" Kenshin greeted. She returned his greeting with a cold stare, hoping he'd catch on to her don't-bother-me act. He was too dense to realize it though.

"I woke up earlier today so I decided to come early as well. And it seems like you woke up earlier today too; we have 45 minutes before school starts," he chirped.

"Isn't that nice of him, Kaoru? He walks with you to school everyday; do you thank him?" Yumiko asked. Kaoru stared at her aunt, not saying anything. She grabbed a muffin and took off, giving her aunt and father a bow before leaving. She didn't even wait for Kenshin.

"Hey. Do you wanna ditch?" Kenshin asked, catching up to her. Kaoru stared at him, eyes widening just a fraction.

"Yeah, today will be pretty boring. We have an assembly for most of the morning and afterwards, it's just boring classes. So, do you wanna?" he asked again. Kaoru shook her head quickly. She was _not _a delinquent, and she wouldn't start being one anytime soon.

"Come on, Kaoru! It'll be fun. Sanosuke and Misao will be there too!" he added, encouraging her to come along to. He grabbed her wrist and looked at her, eyes puppyish, pleading. Okay, yeah, she was supposed to be all emotionless and stoic right now, but how could she say no to that face. It was adorable!

She slowly nodded her head in agreement. Kenshin grinned.

"I knew I'd be able to persuade you! Oh, and Sano and Misao won't be there; Sano met this one chick and Misao is still at school (she'd never ditch)," he said, looking all innocent. _That frickin' liar! _Kaoru fumed to herself. She was about to shake her head in disagreement again, but his hand that was latched onto her wrist quickly drew her closer to him, and he picked her up, bridal style.

He ran quickly down streets, ignoring the small, almost invisible glare she was giving him. Kaoru had wanted to shout in protest to his picking her up, but she knew it wouldn't matter; he wouldn't put her down even if she whined about it (she'd _never _do that though).

"Yeah, yeah, stop giving me that cold look. If I told you that it was just you and me, you'd never agree. Plus, you seem to be a lot more, uh…not so cold around Misao and Sanosuke," he explained to her, still running.

He stopped abruptly. Kaoru stared at her surroundings, surprised. It was a secluded park with a small playground. She walked over to the swings, and sat in one. Kenshin followed suit, happy that she didn't look dissatisfied with the place he brought her to.

"Nice, huh? Knew you'd like it. I suppose we're lucky no one is here right now," he said quietly. She nodded slowly in agreement. Kenshin stood from his swing and walked behind her. He grabbed her swing handles. She turned around to look at him in surprise.

"Do you trust me?" he whispered quietly, face serious. She stared at him, sapphire eyes losing the cold look for just a second. His face was so close that if she leaned over just a few inches, their lips would touch.

Her face flushed slightly, remembering the innocent kiss he'd given her a couple of days ago. Suddenly, he grinned, his face losing all solemnity.

"Do you trust me to push you? I used to push Misao on swings all the time, and she said I was dangerous," he said, voice light and joking. Kaoru was a bit confused by his sudden change in mood, but she nodded her head.

Kenshin pushed her on the swing, a silence placed over the two. The two stayed in that position for ten minutes, Kenshin pushing Kaoru's swing and Kaoru sitting in the swing.

"So, do you miss your mom still?" Kenshin asked quietly, breaking the silence. Kaoru remained silent however. Kenshin stood behind her, hoping he might get some kind of answer (doubtful, but still, one can hope, ne?).

"So, you've never ditched school, huh?" he asked.

Silence.

"I'm sorry for bringing your mom up," he apologized.

Silence.

"How come this situation reminds me of something? Déjà vu?" he asked, "Ah, the first day we met, that's what."

He let go of the swing for a few moments to look at the time. 10:36.

"Would you like to do anything right now? You know, it's only little past half after ten," he told her. She shook her head.

"Oh, I knew you liked my company. You finally admit it!" he said jokingly. He chuckled quietly to himself.

Kaoru got off the swing abruptly and started walking towards the picnic tables. She sat at one of them, a thoughtful, though still stoic, look on her face. Kenshin followed her to the tables, sitting on the bench across from her.

"Want me to tell you a stupid joke?" he asked her. She simply stared at him.

"I'll take that as a yes," he said, "Okay, so there's this wife and she's always worrying about what would happen if she were to die. So, one day she decides to ask her husband. She goes up to him and asks, 'Husband, if I were to die, what would you do?' And he replies to her with this, 'I would be sad.' 'Would you remarry?' she asks him. 'No, I would never!' came his reply. 'But don't you like being married?' she asks him. 'Yes, I do,' he replied. 'Why wouldn't you remarry then?' she asks. 'Oh, I will if you wish me to,' he said. 'You would?' said the wife. 'Yes, I would, dear,' he said. 'Would you two share our bed?' she asks. 'I s'pose I would,' he said. 'Oh. Would you let her wear my old clothes?' she asks. 'If she wanted to, I would let her,' came the reply. 'Would you replace my pictures with hers?' she asked. 'That seems like a logical thing to do,' he said. The wife, who had gotten angry throughout the conversation, said, leaping to her feet, 'Oh, and you'd let her play with my golf clubs, too, huh?' And he replies, 'Of course not, dear. She's left-handed.'" Kenshin cracked up at the joke a friend had told him.

He heard a sound coming from Kaoru and found Kaoru stifling a smile and laugh. He grinned, happy that she had gotten the joke and had made her a tiny bit happy.

"You know, you should smile. You never smile. I think a lot of people would like to see you smile, Kaoru," he suggested. She shook her head, an almost shy look on her face. _She sure is different already, and her first week at school isn't even over yet!_ Kenshin thought to himself. He was glad that she wasn't as cold as she was the first day; she didn't talk at all, but at least she didn't look so emotionless.

There was a heavy silence placed over them. Kenshin cleared his throat, not knowing what to say now (_Shocker! He usually has so much to jabber about!_ Kaoru thought).

"Do you wanna go eat an early lunch?" he asked her. She shrugged her shoulders. Kenshin took that as a yes obviously. He stood up and grabbed one of Kaoru's hands in his, guiding her out of the park to a restaurant to eat.

Kenshin didn't see the small blush that formed on Kaoru's face as she stared at their entwined fingers.

………………………….

"Oh, out of luck this time, people are starting to come here," Kenshin said. They had returned to the park about an hour later, to find that the park was not secluded anymore, but a few people were roaming about.

"Oh well though, right?" he said. He grinned at Kaoru.

They spent the rest of the afternoon at the park. Kaoru did not utter a syllable while Kenshin just talked nonsense as usual. At around five, the twosome left the park, Kenshin talking still and Kaoru with a small smile on her face.

Kenshin walked Kaoru home, though he decided in his mind that he'd stay at her place for a bit. He liked Kaoru's company even though she spoke no words.

When they reached Kaoru's house, Kaoru just walked in, leaving the door open; she wouldn't even try anymore to get Kenshin out of her house. Kenshin followed Kaoru up to her room, a grin on his face.

Kenshin flopped onto her bed, leaving Kaoru to stare frostily at him. She decided to just sit at the floor of her bed. Kenshin looked at her sitting on the floor, admiring her.

"You know, you really should consider what I said earlier. You should smile more. I don't think I've seen you smile," he recommended. She looked up at him, silently telling him to shut his mouth. He obviously did not comply with her silent demand; instead, he started talking even more.

Even though Kaoru would never admit it, she liked hearing Kenshin talk. His smooth alto voice always had such enthusiasm and spirit in it. Kaoru rested her head on her bed, listening to Kenshin talk. Before she knew it, Kaoru had fallen asleep. Kenshin noticed this and got off the bed.

He looked at Kaoru's sleeping form for a second before picking her up and setting her on her bed, tucking the blanket around her. He studied her innocent face and then placed a kiss on her forehead.

He left the sleeping girl and walked down the stairs, saying good-bye to Kaoru's dad and aunt.

**A/N**: hopefully you enjoyed this chapter that was basically just stuff, nothing important. Yeah, as you can see, I haven't really gotten into the plot, but don't worry, I have great plans ahead for this fic, and hopefullys, you'll like them. Sorry that nothing happens in this chapter! Ohmigosh, you know, I'm uber happy! I _finally_ got the 14th book for the RK manga! Hehe. Yeah, yeah, it's been out a few weeks already, but I finally managed to get my mom to give me money to go buy the book! Hehe, I'm happy! Halfway with the RK series, only 14 more books to go…sigh. Oh, and for that joke in the chapter…heh…I had writer's block at that moment and decided to just add it in!...hehe. Anyways, thanks for reading this!

**REVIEWERS**:

**PEACH**: thanks for reviewing! Wow, I'm glad you like the second chapter (and like my fic despite my writing being _very _bad!)! Yeah, the kiss wasn't supposed to be in that chapter, in fact, ch. 2 had a way different ending, but I was all like 'what the heck' and just added it in. hehe. Yeah, Kenshin will most definitely develop feelings for Kaoru!

**Sou-chans' gurl 4-ever**: thanks for your reviews! Thank God it's not boring (though it probably is, I am a boring person and tend to make other things boring). Thanks again!

**KissKenshin7**: Glad you like the fic so far! Yeah, I've decided to update this fic weekly! Wow, since you were 12…, my parents and I only planned it out for me last year during my 8th grade, making me, uh, 14 then. It's pretty ironic really considering the fact that one doesn't find many who wants to become anesthesiologists.

**legolasEstelstar**: thanks! Hehe. Wow, I suppose I am just frickin lucky to be getting good grades (I'm such a procrastinator and all so I don't really know how that's possible…hehe…) I s'pose it's b/c of my memory. My memory is pretty good for school stuff, though if you ask me to repeat what I said in the last minute, it would be impossible!. Hehe. Wow, bilingual too! Hehe. Thanks for reviewing!

**Desanera**: Oh, thanks for reviewing. Yeah, I realize that my summary sucks and I did change some things. The summary isn't really up to date with my fic! Hehe, I've been meaning to change it! Hehe…Oh, more detail on her decision for no talking? Well, she didn't really decide to do it, it just happened…hehe…the move over to the states you mean? Well, I hate writing too much detail, and nothing would've happened so I didn't write anything for it (though if you guys want me to, I will add another scene for that). Yeah, at first I did want Kaoru to not speak at all throughout the fic, and speak her first sentence at the end of the fic, but I got this other idea and decided to stick with that idea. Hmm, maybe I should write a version of this fic with a non-speaking Kaoru totally!...hmm…well, thanks again for the advice and all; I'll get a new summary written!

**Adrian St. James**: glad you like my fic. Thanks for reviewing!

**Neko-Yuff16**: yeah, poor them! Hehe. Kenshin is pretty dense, haha…thanks for the review!

**Lynn-Minmay**: thanks! Wow, I never thought of my fic as cute..haha…funny…hehe…glad you like it! Thanks for reviewing!

**FullMetalChic**: oh, okay, I get what you're saying now. When I first read your review, I was all like 'What the fudge is this person talking about?', then I remembered that I reviewed a poem you wrote. Hehe. Yeah, I would try to write 'bout Kenshin in the revolution, but sadly, I wasn't born with the talent of writing action. Hehee…well, glad you like my fic. Thanks for the review!

**Krystle**: oh, should I be flattered that you say 'i actually like this story'? hehe. Well, glad you like my fic (yeah, yeah, I know I'm saying that a lot, but hey, it's not my fault. Sheesh, cant think of brill ways to say that). Just read to find out if ken gets her trust or not! Thanks for the reviews!

**Gray Rose**: thanks for the review! hehe


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**Disclaimer: **I sadly do not own Kenshin and co. Oh well though, ne?

**A/N: ** sorrys for the late update. Finals got totally in the way of my updating, plus I got writer's block (as usual). So, many sorrys! Well, I decided to change some things! I am not adding Tomoe and Enishi yet; I realized it was way too early in the story to add them in. I figured Kenshin and Kaoru should have more time getting to know each other way more still, so I decided not to add them yet, so I cut out the last scene of the last chapter. Plus, I realized my frickin' little dashes I made as to mark a change in scene in my story doesn't even work, so I fixed them so that they would work! Hehe. Okay, now for my babble of the day: did you guys know, I have no beta reader! Aha ha ha. Have I told you guys that? But, I think my friend will become my beta reader. He calls himself the Grammar Nazi (with me being the Spelling Nazi, though it's not my fault I have to change any and all misspellings I find!), so hopefully he'll catch any grammar mistakes I have (though I did get an A in English and did fairly well on all grammar assignments and such) Well, this chapter is for MoMo-ChAn wanting more detail on the smile that I ended up taking out of the last chapter (decided I'd just put that frickin' weekend into detail)!

The next morning, Kaoru rose to the sun dancing on her pale skin. She looked at the time, shocked that it was nearly noon. She quickly got up, getting ready for the day.

She walked down the stairs to the kitchen, finding out that Kenshin was there already. She wanted to sigh, but she did it only inwardly. He basically lived at her house or something. Yeah, he always talked about how he couldn't stand staying in the house with his hermit uncle, but still, he didn't have to stay at _her _house; he could stay at Misao's or Sanosuke's. Oh well though.

"Morning, Kaoru dear!" her aunt chirped. Her father looked up at her from behind his newspaper and gave her smile. She nodded her head at them both in greeting.

"Hey Kaoru! You finally decided to wake up!" Kenshin greeted, a grin on his face. She glowered at him a bit before walking to the refrigerator, opening it up to grab an apple.

She walked out of the kitchen with the fruit and went out to the back. She sat down on a chair in the patio, staring at the sun overhead. She heard a person approaching, but she ignored them, knowing who it most likely was.

Her guess was correct.

"Hey, you never acknowledged me!" Kenshin told her. She knew that he wouldn't stop bothering her until she did, so she looked him straight in the eye and nodded her head a bit at him, acknowledging him.

He grinned. He sat down on the chair next to her and stared at her. His gaze always nerved her. It was like he was trying to figure her out all the time.

"Do you want to do anything today? Wanna go out and eat some place? Let's go see a movie or something," he asked, listing any ideas he got for plans for the day. She barely addressed his presence any more, so she didn't reply to his ideas.

"Fine then, let's just do whatever," Kenshin decided. He grabbed her hand, dragging her back into the kitchen, past her aunt and father and out the front door. Kaoru tried pulling out of his grasp, but knew she couldn't. She decided to just go wherever he wanted. She sighed for real this time.

"Hey Kaoru! Glad you decided to join us today!" Misao greeted. Kenshin and Kaoru ended up at Misao's house, who was having a little get together with her friends.

"Yeah missy. I've never seen you anywhere else besides school. By the way, where were you and Kenshin yesterday? You guys couldn't have both been sick, huh?" Sanosuke asked, a smirk on his face.

"We skipped. Went to a park," Kenshin supplied. Sanosuke grinned at the redhead.

"Well, Kaoru. I don't think you know any of these people, let me introduce them! This is Takani Megumi, Sekihara Tae, Sanjou Tsubame, Honjou Kamatari, and my boyfriend, Shinomori Aoshi!" Misao introduced. The girls all greeted Kaoru with a smile, though Misao's boyfriend barely acknowledged her.

"Don't worry about Aoshi. He doesn't talk much!" Misao chirped.

"Sorta like you, missy. You're quieter by far, though. I don't think I've ever heard you talk," Sanosuke added.

Kaoru stared at the new faces with an impassive face. She nodded at them.

"What are you guys going to do today, anyways, Misao?" Kenshin asked.

"Planned on just watching movies all day! That's what Saturdays are reserved for," Misao answered. Kenshin nodded his head.

"What movies are we watching today, Misao?" Tae asked.

"Aha ha ha. Aoshi and I couldn't find good movies yesterday. We went kinda later than usual and all good movies were taken. We were planning on just going to the theater, if that's okay with you guys," Misao replied. There was a series of 'yes's and 'that's okay's.

As they all left Misao's house to leave, Kaoru realized something. She had no money on her. Kenshin stopped walking and looked back at Kaoru.

"It's okay with you, right?" he asked, smiling. She shook her head no.

"Why not? I dragged you the whole way here. Come on Kaoru! Please? You don't want me to carry you to the car, do you?" he asked, a sly grin appearing on his face. She remained nonchalant to his words, shaking her head no still.

"Hey, what's taking you guys so long?" Megumi asked, head popping out from the front door. She looked at the two and decided that they made a cute couple. She laughed inside.

"Oh, Kaoru, you want some quality time with Kenshin, don't you?" she joked. She saw one of Kaoru's eyebrow twitch just slightly. Megumi may have just met Kaoru, but she could tell that she would have fun making fun of this girl.

"But, I don't think Ken would want to be bothered with the likes of you. He would rather be with someone like me. Why don't you go with the others to see the movie, and Ken and I will have **our **time together. Right, Kenshin?" she asked, latching onto Kenshin's right arm. Kenshin looked at Megumi bewildered. He thought that she liked Sanosuke.

"Uh…." he replied, a nervous smile on his face. He couldn't decide how to respond to Megumi's suggestion. Kaoru however showed no emotion whatsoever. She simply walked past the pair, relieved that she wouldn't have to go now.

"Oh, getting jealous, Kaoru?" Megumi asked. She had thought that what she said would have provoked some sort of emotion out of the girl, but it hadn't.

"Uh, I should go after her, Megumi," Kenshin said. He took his arm out of hers slowly.

"Oh, okay. You know, that girl sure is strange. She's kinda cold, like Aoshi," Megumi told him.

"Yeah, she is a bit like Aoshi," he agreed. He walked out of the door with Megumi trailing him.

………………………

Kaoru was swinging on the swing at the park Kenshin took her to the other day. She didn't feel like going home yet. She looked at the families around her. She saw kids playing with parents, and she sighed.

Kaoru felt a presence behind her and she turned around, finding a disheveled Kenshin. She almost laughed at his funny appearance. He was red faced, sweating, and his hair was totally loose, almost out of the low ponytail he always had it in.

"Took pant forever pant to find pant you pant," he said. He was panting a lot.

"Thought you were at your house or something. I found out you weren't there, so I looked everywhere. Couldn't find you anywhere, then I remembered that I brought you here yesterday," he said (panting was involved a lot, but putting them in would just be distracting).

She looked at him again, a single emotion shown on her usually emotionless face: amusement (a/n: weren't expecting that, right? Aha ha ha). She smiled, a genuine smile, which lit her whole face with laughter.

Kenshin stopped panting for a few seconds, looking at her smiling face with awe. She really did look prettier with a smile on her face. Her face practically glowed.

Then he started panting again.

…………………………..

"You didn't have to laugh at my unkempt-ness. Sheesh. But you didn't really laugh. You didn't have to smile at it either then. Though, the sight of me must have been hilarious," Kenshin sighed, ten minutes later. He was now neat and not panting like a dog.

Kaoru and Kenshin were sitting at a picnic table eating ice cream.

"You should smile more too, Kaoru," he told her. She looked at him with impassiveness.

Kaoru couldn't believe that she'd smiled. She had not smiled in the longest time, yet Kenshin had her smiling just at the mere sight of his disheveledness.

"You know, I looked for you for a long time. How long were you here?" he asked.

She gave no response. She simply stared at him, eyes flat.

"Don't act like that, Kaoru, please?" he begged. He really hated that Kaoru hid behind this cold façade.

"How about that smile you showed awhile ago, what was that? You're not mad about what Megumi said, are you? She's only kidding, you know," he told her.

"Okay. Forget it then. Hmm…do you want to do something?" Kenshin asked. She shook her head no.

"A movie. Come on, we didn't even go with everyone else. Let's go see a movie," Kenshin suggested.

Kaoru stood up and walked away. Kenshin followed her, grabbing her wrist, pulling her backwards towards him.

She stared at him with her cold mask.

"Don't you trust me enough to do a small thing like going to see a movie?" he asked, exasperated.

"No, I don't," she told him without hesitation, voice cold enough to freeze the hottest summer day. Kenshin's grip loosened on her wrist and she pulled out of it, walking away from the wide-eyed red head.

**A/N: **hey! Hope you guys liked this chapter. You know, it's 3:07 a.m. I should be asleep. I have frickin' busy ass plans tomorrow. Woe on me though. Hope this chapter wasn't bad and all! Heh.

To my reviewers: **Mori'quessir **(from Chapter Two, but oh well!)**,Khmer Moon Blossoms, yukina, Aldailyn, ayani63645, czarina, star, Neko-Yuff16, KissKenshin7, Brittanie Love, Sou-Chans' gurl 4-ever, luna, Lynn-Minmay, MoMo-ChAn, serlgee, and erica6060 **

thanks a lot you guys! I love you all! Aha ha ha.

Sorry I didn't write individual responses. Too tired and too lazy to. I will next time!


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Kenshin whatsoever!

**A/N: **this chapter will be like an interlude. It's in Kenshin's point of view, in first person (something I'm way better at doing than like third person, which I've been doing for the other chapters of this fic!). It's like a repeat of the last chapter, just in his view, just so you guys know. Enjoy!

I woke up the next morning with the sun, as I always did. I did my morning stretches and went to take my shower.

I took about twenty minutes to get all dressed and putting my hair up. When I looked at the time, it was only 6:17. I sighed. I wouldn't need to be at Kaoru's house for awhile still, considering the fact that it was a weekend.

I decided to use this time to sketch. My real passion was to be an artist, not any doctoral occupations my uncle has decided for me.

I was not even paying attention to my drawing; I was just putting lines together, drawing circles, shading in, etc. I finally decided to look at what I drew, and saw a picture of Kaoru (a/n: wow, cheesy, huh? oh well!).

It was astonishing that I could draw this solemn, silent girl. I usually had to study an object for hours on ends before I could actually draw it this perfect. I'd known Kaoru not even that long, yet I was able to draw her without my own knowledge.

I looked at my picture, smiling. I would give this to Kaoru, I decided. I would color this and make it as perfect as possible, and I'd give it to her.

And, hopefully, she'd accept it.

…………………………

I arrived at Kaoru's house at around ten. My picture of Kaoru was not yet done, so I couldn't give it to her yet.

Kaoru's aunt ushered my inside the house, a smile present on her face. Now that I thought about it, her aunt always had a smile on her face, I wonder why.

"Morning, Kenshin," Kaoru's father said to me when I reached the kitchen.

"Good morning, Mr. Kamiya!" I greeted, "Uh, is Kaoru awake yet?"

"Kaoru? No, she's not awake yet. She'll be awake soon, hopefully!" her aunt chirped. I nodded in understanding.

It was a good thing that I brought the picture of Kaoru with me, I knew Kaoru wouldn't be awake yet, so I'd brought it with me. I realized that I didn't even bring my coloring utensils with me.

"Uh, Ms. Kamiya, do you guys have any colored pencils that I may use?" I asked.

"Oh, yes, we do, dear. I'll go get them," her aunt said, walking out of the room. She came back in a few minutes later, a box of coloring utensils in her hands. She set the box next to my drawing

"Thank you," I thanked, and got working on my picture.

…………………………

"Kaoru's birthday is coming up, are you giving that to her?" her aunt asked.

"Hmm?" I asked. I hadn't really been paying attention to what was going on around me, so I was a bit surprised.

"Kaoru's birthday. It's on Monday, are you giving that to her? It's a beautifully drawn picture," her aunt repeated.

"Yeah? She never told me it was her birthday. I s'pose I'll give it to her then, yes," I decided.

Then, I heard Kaoru come down the stairs, so I put the drawing back in my folder. Kaoru greeted her aunt and father, but not me.

"Hey Kaoru! You finally decided to wake up!" I said with a grin. She glared at me and walked out of the kitchen out to the back. I sighed inwardly.

After about a minute after Kaoru went out back, I followed her.

"Hey, you never acknowledged me!" I told her. She looked at me and nodded her head a bit. Okay, so that was a start.

"Do you want to do anything today? Wanna go out and eat some place? Let's go see a movie or something," I asked. I remembered that today Misao and everyone else were going to being watching movies all day; maybe I could convince Kaoru to go. She didn't give a response of any kind.

"Fine then, let's just do whatever," I decided. I took Kaoru's hand in mine and dragged her out of her house.

…………………………

Okay, so Kaoru obviously did not want to see the movie, I could tell. She had this look in her eye when I looked back at her.

"It's okay with you, right?" I asked her. So, I really hadn't asked if she wanted to go see the movie with everyone, I just assumed she'd probably want to go. She shook her head however.

"Why not? I dragged you the whole way here. Come on Kaoru! Please? You don't want me to carry you to the car, do you?" I told her, a sly grin making way on my face.

"Hey, what's taking you guys so long?" Megumi asked, head popping out from the front door. Megumi eyes us for a second, and I could almost see the wheels turning in her head.

"Oh, Kaoru, you want some quality time with Kenshin, don't you?" she joked, "But, I don't think Ken would want to be bothered with the likes of you. He would rather be with someone like me. Why don't you go with the others to see the movie, and Ken and I will have **our **time together. Right, Kenshin?" She latched her arms onto my right arm.

I looked at her confused. I thought she had eyes on Sanosuke, not me. I gulped and gave her a nervous smile.

"Uh…" I started. How was I to answer this? Kaoru then walked past Megumi and I, walking out the door, completely ignoring Megumi's other comments.

…………………………

Kaoru's house was the first place had stopped at to see if she was present. After I found out that she wasn't there, I went to multiple places, though it was pointless because I couldn't find her.

I then remembered the park I took her to, and decided to take a chance.

And there I found Kaoru, sitting on a swing. This had been the last place I would have thought she would have gone to. I quickly came up to Kaoru, out of breath because I'd been running around all afternoon basically.

"Took pant forever pant to find pant you pant," I panted. I was bent over, hands clutching my knees, and knew my appearance must not have been very presentable right then.

"Thought you were at your house or something. I found out you weren't there, so I looked everywhere. Couldn't find you anywhere, then I remembered that I brought you here yesterday," I explained to her, though, most was probably buried under all the heavy breathing that was being done by me.

Suddenly, I saw something: an emotion on Kaoru's face. She started smiling, a small smile at first, but it quickly became a huge smile, lighting her whole face with happiness. I stopped panting to look at her.

What had caused her to smile that real smile of hers?

………………………

I was so shocked by her words; Kaoru didn't trust me. At the swing just yesterday, she had said she trusted me, now she said she didn't. I wonder if she did trust me or not.

I decided not to pursue her retreating form. I probably _was _an annoying ass anyway. It isn't my fault either; I can't help but keep on talking. It's just the way I am.

I walked home slowly, thinking of the day's events. Maybe I should have just gone to see the movie with the gang, though I didn't want to leave Kaoru alone.

Kaoru's smiling face popped into my mind. She looked really different with the smile. Her eyes had looked so happy, the first emotion I've ever seen from her eyes so clearly. I decided there and then, when I was walking home, that I would make Kaoru happy, no matter what.

………………………

I worked on her picture the remainder of the weekend. I stayed up late fixing the picture, making sure it was perfect. Kaoru probably would not accept it, but I would still make it for her.

I found out her birthday was on the third of this month (a/n: month being April right now), being only a few days away.

I looked at the time. 3:28. Her birthday was tomorrow, well actually today, since it had been April third for three hours and twenty-eight minutes now.

I looked at the picture now. It was perfect. It resembled Kaoru a lot.

I smiled, happy that I had finished her gift.

I wrapped it up and left it in a safe place. I changed into my night wear, and went to bed.

……………………

"Shit, shit, shit. I'm going to be late. Shit," I cursed. Because of my late night, I woke up later than usual, and if I didn't hurry, I was going to be late catching up to Kaoru. I wanted to give her the gift before school started.

I was ready in record time, though I still probably missed Kaoru by about a few minutes. Luckily, when I came out of my house, I saw just coming out of her house.

I smiled. So, she was running late too, huh?

"Kaoru! Hold up!" I shouted. There was no pause in her steps. I then remembered what she said on Saturday (I forgot because I was in such a hurry).

This was going to be harder than I thought it would be, if she was ignoring me and all. I walked about five feet behind her, a nervousness coming over me. Then, I glanced at her present in my hand. I had to give this to her at least.

I walked quickly to close the distance between us. I started walking next to her.

"Hey, Kaoru," I said to her. She spared me no glance.

"Why don't you trust me anyways? I don't really get that," I asked. Okay, so this was not the conversation I planned between me and her right now, but I _was_ curious.

We reached the school then, and Kaoru walked even faster, hoping to lose me in the crowds of students, I suppose.

I caught her wrist and she stopped, but didn't glance back at me.

"Please tell me why you don't trust me," I pleaded. Okay, how was I to bring the birthday present up, now. Sheesh, idiot me. But, I really, really wanted to know.

She still did not glance back.

I sighed to myself, knowing she probably wouldn't ever answer.

I put her present in her hand I was holding.

"Happy birthday, Kaoru," I told her. I let go of her wrist and walked past her.

**A/N: **heh. Okay, so this chapter was a bit longer than an interlude should be, but oh well. **IMPORTANT: FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO DIDN'T READ MY A/N IN THE LAST CHAPTER, TOMOE AND ENISHI HAVE BEEN TAKEN OUT OF MY FIC FOR THE TIME BEING, BUT STILL WILL REAAPEAR, BUT NOT FOR A FEW MORE CHAPTERS, AT LEAST! ALSO, I KNOW KAORU'S B-DAY IS NOT IN APRIL, BUT JUNE, BUT I DECIDED TO CHANGE IT, SO DON'T WRITE RESPONSES SAYING I MESSED HER B-DAY UP AND ALL:D **Heh. No one made any acknowledgements to that, so I thought some of you guys might not have read my a/n. heh. I understand though if you don't want to read them however. I write about nonsense, which I will be doing right about now.

Ohmigoshies! I got my report card yesterday, and I was frickin happy (the only reason this chapter is any good is b/c I'm happy that I got my report card with good grades)! I did not fail any finals, and my lowest final grade was a b (got 2 b's in fitness/wellness and german, but the rest were A's! even honors bio! Thank thy lord!) and my gpa is still a 4.0 (phew thought my gpa would have dropped)! Aha ha ha. Okay, I was going to rant some more about something, but I forgot now…

Oh, this chapter might be a bit messed up, because I had only 4 hours of sleep and I really don't know where my story is going. I think I'll edit this frickin' sad chapter like ASAP (even before I put up chapter six…hmm…) because it is really bad and like not really comprehensible. Aha ha ha.

Okay, I was also going to say something, but I forgot what it was. It was important, I remember, but I can't remember what it was, oh well!

Oh, looky, looky! These are pictures I drew! Aha ha ha. yeah, the first one is just a chibi me! Aha ha ha. very cute, I think. The second one is Kaoru. I don't think its from a scene in my fic, but I've been meaning to draw a scene from the fic. What scene do you guys want me to draw? Aha ha ha. I'll just ask you guys' opinions! Aha ha. and the last one is Kenshin. It might look familiar. Aha ha ha. Remember the episode before the Kyoto arc in the anime, with the pirate Shura? Yeah, at like the end of the last of the three episodes, there's a picture of Kenshin smiling with the ocean and sunset as a background, and I drew the picture from that. Yeah, I usually have to look at pictures to draw (not a really original person..heh…). And I did _not _just trace it. Just so you guys know. Hopefully these pictures are okay! (okay, they don't really look like the original pictures I drew, but oh well. You can find the original pictures I began with- with no things fixed and all…just as it was when I scanned it- at: Kaoru: http/i6. /albums/ y205/ twb-skittles/ kawaii20meeh/ 49d39bf0.jpg Kenshin: http/i6. /albums/ y205/ twb-skittles/ kawaii20meeh/ 791ead35.jpg )

This is chibi me: http/i6. /albums/ y205/ twb-skittles/ kawaii20meeh/ chibinaneed.jpg. is Kaoru: http/i6. /albums/ y205/ twb-skittles/ kawaii20meeh/ 73dd61e3.jpg This is Kenshin: http/i6. /albums/ y205/ twb-skittles/ kawaii20meeh/ kawaiikenshin3.jpg . I hope you guys liked this sad chapter. I'll have chapter six posted next week, hopefully! n.n

**NO SPACES FOR THE URLS LISTED ABOVE**! **YOU'LL HAVE TO DELETE THE SPACES IF YOU WANT TO SEE THE PICTURES**!

(about 20 minutes later now….mmm…had to go eat my much needed dinner! Aha ha ha)

Now, I remember what I was going to say! Shit, just lost it. Gosh…okay…I was writing the reviewer response to Aldailyn, then I remembered…then I forgot. Then I tried to read over what I wrote for her response to see if it rung any bells (b/c it was as I was writing her response and something I wrote in it made me remember)…and now I can't remember what I was going to frickin' write. It was something about Kenshin, I remember that. Shit. Shit. It was something important…I know it. Shit. If I remember, I'll put it down. sigh oh well.

**REVIEWERS: **

**Kate: **aha ha ha, dumbhead, you actually reviewed. Aha ha ha. Gosh, Katie, you are so…aha ha ha. Funny. Yeah, I'll explain what this frick thing is about…aha ha ha. Next time I IM you that is. Dude, I don't even know if you'll actually read this, but oh well. I'll probably just end up emailing this chapter to you…aha ha ha (you know, I forgot to give this to Josh to edit...sigh, poor me) thanks for the review…meanie.

**Aldailyn: **thanks! Yeah, the reason she got all cold is because of that. Don't worry, I'll expand on that a bit in the next chapter…hopefully, if my pathetically forgetful mind doesn't forget that is. Thanks for the review!

**Neko-Yuff16: **sorry, I didn't update sooner (gosh…I hate finals…)! Heh. You're funny (no, not in a mean way). Aha ha ha. Thanks for the review.

**Coke-48-Kenshin: **wow! You were crying. Heh. Sorry, I didn't think I made it _that _sad. Heh. well, thanks for the review (was it _that _sad…hmm…thinks)

**serlgee: **glad you liked the Megumi teasing thing! Aha ha ha. It just sorta happened. Aha ha ha. thanks for reviewing!

**Lynn-Minmay: **thanks! Aha ha ha. glad you like it that much! Heh…

**star: **aha ha ha. there must've been something wrong. Aha ha ha. your review appeared 3 times. Aha ha ha. sorry Kaoru is such a meanie, don't worry, she'll get nicer. I think I'm well rested too, btw. Aha ha ha. Not. Gosh. Out of school and I still get like zilch hours of sleep. Heh… thanks for the review

**Woven Bamboo Pattern: **thanks for the review!

**ALSO: **aha ha ha. I found out that 10 people have my story on their favorites list, and ironically, not even half of those people review. Aha ha ha. But, I have to say to those people that I'm flattered my story made it onto your list. Aha ha ha. Didn't think it was that good to be put on their favorites. Aha ha ha. heh. thanks for putting me on your list (gosh, I sound so _stupid_, but I just wanted to acknowledge that…heh…)

Thanks to all the reviewers again:D


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: **Nope! I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or any other things related to the show!

**A/N: **I am frick happy! I finally finished downloading both parts of Inuyasha Movie 3: Sword of World Conquest! Not that you guys need to know! Aha ha ha. :D

Okay FYI, as you guys all should know already, _italics _are flashbacks (unless I'm showing it for emphasis on something!)! On with the chapter!

**CHAPTER SIX**

Kaoru stared at the gift in her hand and unwrapped it from its untidy wrapping. Inside, she found a portrait of herself.

It was skillfully drawn. She knew Kenshin must have taken much time drawing this. She was in awe at this beautiful picture of herself.

Then she remembered the questions Kenshin asked.

Why didn't she trust Kenshin?

Well, she couldn't trust anyone. I mean look at her mom. Her mom was her best friend and she'd left her.

The doctors said she had had the tuberculosis for awhile. They even said that she had come in a few months ago to get treatment. Her mother, however, did not allow Kaoru's father or Kaoru know any of this. Kaoru remembered all the times her mother would get into a coughing fit, but she'd always say with a smile that she was alright.

Her mother had lied to her. How _could _she trust anyone else if her _best friend _lied to her?

Kenshin had seemed different though. That day at the park, he'd been so kind. She thought she could trust him.

But he made her smile so easily, like her mother had. She didn't like that.

"_Kaoru! Kaoru, where are you?" Kaoru's mother called out._

_A fifteen-year old Kaoru lifted her head from the book she was reading. Her mother appeared around the corner of their house, clothes and hair in disarray. _

_Kaoru laughed at her mother's disheveled form. Her mother looked so…funny. She couldn't stop laughing. Her mother, who always had everything in place looked chaotic as ever. _

"_What's so funny, Kaoru?" her mother inquired. She raised an eyebrow at her laughing daughter. _

"_Oh, mom, you're hilarious. A riot," Kaoru said in between laughs._

"_Hmph!" her mom said, "I suppose you don't want to help me out then, huh?"_

"_With what, mother?" Kaoru asked, finally settling down. _

"_I'm not telling!" her mother said, walking away with a mischievous grin. _

"_Mother!" Kaoru shouted, running after her mother, laughter spouting out of her mouth once again at her mother's childish look._

"Kaoru?" a voice said, taking Kaoru out of her reverie. It was Misao.

"You're back! You zoned out there for a bit, Kaoru!" Misao chirped. Kaoru looked at Misao, not talking.

"Well, what are you doing there? Come on! The bell is about to ring!" Misao ordered, grabbing Kaoru's arm and leading her inside the building.

………………………..

"It's your _birthday_? How come I didn't know that! Happy birthday!" Misao said later at lunch. Misao and Sanosuke found out that it was Kaoru's birthday from _reliable sources_ (a/n: actually, I couldn't think of a way to have them find out, so yeah. Aha ha.).

Kaoru just nodded her head at the enthusiastic girl.

"Well, missy, you should have said something! Kenshin would've like drawn you a picture or something. For everyone's birthday, he always goes and just draws pictures for people. That's just like him, though. He's always broke," Sanosuke added.

"Oro!" Kenshin exclaimed, "No I'm not. I'm just not good at picking out presents."

"Yeah, you should have Himura draw you something! He is such an artist!" Misao said. Kaoru just stared at her. She couldn't really say that Kenshin had given her a present already, so she just left the blank face on and just ignored the trio.

"Uh, actually…" Kenshin began, scratching the back of his head.

Kaoru got up then to empty her tray.

"Hey, wait up Kaoru!" Misao called out. She ran after Kaoru so she too could empty her tray.

"Uh, is there anything wrong between you and Himura? There's like this tension or something," Misao asked. Kaoru shook her head.

"Come on, we have like fifteen minutes before lunch is over. Let's go outside for a walk!" Misao decided and started walking to the front entrance. Kaoru just followed the short black-haired girl.

They ended up just walking around the building, a silence consuming the two.

"So, are you doing anything for your birthday?" Misao asked, breaking the silence, "If we'd known it was your birthday today, Saturday could have been planned to be your birthday party. Wait, you and Himura didn't even join us to go see the movie. Where _did _you guys go?"

Kaoru continued walking, ignoring the girl.

"Hey, I'm talking to you, Kaoru!" Misao shouted at her back. Kaoru turned her head to give Misao a bored look.

"What is _up_ with you?" Misao asked, eyes burning with fury at the impassive girl in front of her.

"Why do you not say anything ever? What happened between you and Himura? Well, Kaoru?" Misao demanded.

Kaoru did not say anything to her. She turned her head around and continued walking, but didn't look where she was going, so she bumped into the person in front of her.

"Whoops, sorry," the person said. Kaoru looked up at the man she bumped into. He was a tall man with white hair though his face looked young. Behind him stood a girl a bit taller than Kaoru with eyes black as coal and raven hair tied back.

"Uh, excuse me, miss, but you don't happen to know where the main office is, do you?" the girl asked in a quiet voice.

"The main office is just through those doors. Take a left into the first hallway. It's the first door," Misao told them, coming up behind Kaoru.

"Thank you," the girl replied. She and the white haired boy walked past them and to the front entrance.

"Wonder who they are," Misao wondered out loud. Kaoru shrugged her shoulders. The bell rung just then, so the pair walked back inside the building.

…………………………

"I, uh, hope you liked the picture, Kaoru," Kenshin said that afternoon as he and Kaoru walked home. Well, Kaoru hadn't really consented Kenshin walking with her, but she really couldn't tell him to go away.

Kaoru just gave him a brief look and continued walking.

"So you did like it?" Kenshin asked. He thought he heard mumbling from her.

"Huh?" he asked.

"It was okay," Kaoru whispered ever so quietly. Kenshin smiled widely at that.

"You said something!" he exclaimed. "Is it because it's your birthday and you're talking?"

Kaoru turned around at that and gave him a look, though he couldn't tell what it meant.

"Is that a look of irritation or something?" Kenshin asked.

"Do you always have to talk?" Kaoru countered.

"You're sure talkative today! Are you still mad at me? I don't really know why you're mad at me," Kenshin said.

Kaoru just ignored him then.

"Why _are _you mad at me? _Why _don't you trust me? Did I do something wrong?" Kenshin asked. He looked back on Saturday for anything he did that might have offended her. He couldn't think of anything.

"Okay, forget it. You're not mad at me still right? That's why you're allowing me to walk with you, right?" he continued.

Kaoru badly wanted to sigh at his foolishness. He did _not _know when to shut up, did he? She still was mad at him for making her smile. But the picture was done so well. He had obviously put his heart and soul into it.

So, why was she mad at him? Because he reminded her of her mother. Her mother who was her best friend who'd left her. Her mother who had always made her smile at almost anything

"So, how was your day?" Kenshin asked, interrupting Kaoru's train of thought.

…………………………

"Goodness Kenshin! I didn't know you held such artistic abilities! This looks almost exactly like Kaoru! Course I saw that sketch you had on Saturday! But your coloring skills have made this picture come alive!" Yumiko exclaimed when she saw the picture Kenshin had drawn.

When Kenshin and Kaoru had arrived at Kaoru's house, her aunt and father had surprised Kaoru with a mini surprise birthday party.

"I agree with you Yumiko! This boy sure has talent. Why don't you pursue art?" Koshijirou father questioned.

"Ah, uh, well, my parents believe that I shouldn't pursue such foolish things. 'A doctor is what the world needs, not a foolish boy who draws.'" Kenshin quoted his father.

"But your talent, dear, is so immense!"Yumiko said. Kenshin chuckled at that. She left the room then so she could go prepare dinner.

"Your parents won't allow you to pursue art, then," Koshijirou said. He chuckled then. "Kaoru here has to decide still. She has many talents, though."

Kaoru who had obviously remained silent throughout the conversation raised her eyebrow slightly just then. Her father laughed at this.

"Kaoru, can you help me out, dear?" Yumiko called from the kitchen. Kaoru stood up and left the room to help her aunt.

……………………………

"Thank you for allowing me to eat dinner with you guys," Kenshin thanked later that evening.

"It's a pleasure having you here, Kenshin! You needn't be so polite, anyways. You are _always _welcomed here!" Yumiko replied, a grin on her face.

"Okay," Kenshin answered and left the house.

"He is such a nice, young man, Kaoru. You should be glad that you befriended such a nice person," Koshijirou said.

Kaoru left to go to her room instead of answering.

**A/N: **Okay, guess what? I think I finally know where this fic is going (well, I had the main idea, but I didn't know the definite direction it was going)! And if things go the way I want it to, I'm going to make this a trilogy! Aha ha. I even have the titles picked out if I make this a trilogy! Aha ha. I am so sad, ne?

Have I told you guys Kaoru and Kenshin's age? Aha ha. I don't think I have. Sorry. Aha ha. Kaoru just turned 16 and Kenshin is 16. They are both sophomores:D Well, since I'm explaining unexplained stuff right now, I might as well add this: everything they say, unless I say otherwise (like if I say that that person said it in English), is in Japanese. Course, I can not write Japanese so I have to write it in English! But you have to have an imagination and pretend they're speaking in Japanese!

Guess what? I've acquired like 5 mosquito bites for being outside for like 15 minutes! Waaah! It's sad! BUT! I have put on anti-itching creme, so it helps a lot! Aha ha. I am so crazy...

**REVIEWERS**

**Coke-48-Kenshin: **Oh. Okay. I don't cry easily, though I laugh easily. n.n Oh, you didn't like his perspective. Heh. It's okay. I probably won't put it in his POV much. thanks for reviewing!

**Kute Anime Kitty: **Actually, there are plenty of stories out there with Kaoru having the problems! You probably haven't gotten to them yet! Thanks for your review!

**Star: **Yeah, I was really hyper when I wrote that chapter. Aha ha. I was on a Mountain Dew high and a 'Yes! I did good on my report card!' high. Aha ha ha. Thanks! I hope you did well on your finals as well (Oh, it doesn't matter that you told me that. Anyone can put anything in my reviews. I mean, I write a lot of crap in my A/N so it doesn't really matter to me!)! I'm sure you did really well:D You liked it? Okay. I won't do it in his perspective much however. Thank you for reviewing!

**Czarina: **it's okay that you didn't review the last chapter:D I'm glad that you think these chapters were interesting (my opinion: they sucked. Heh) what changed her mind? Aha ha. The smile! Thanks for reviewing!

**Chakitattyla2h8: **wow, did you read my mind or something (that won't happen till the tail end of the story though!)? Shh! Don't tell anyone that! Aha ha. thanks for reviewing!

**Drawkcab: **Ooh, don't eat yourself because of my pathetic story! I don't want any guilt put on me if you die eating yourself because of my fic! Aha ha. You're funny:D thanks for the review

And thanks for reviewing also to **Snue, Spark the Light Master, Lynn-Minmay, Brittanie Love, 1kenshinlover, and jessa**!

Oh, and thanks for reading my fic to the shy readers who don't review! n.-


	7. Author's Note

**GOMEN, MINNA-SAN!**

As anyone can see, this is an author's note and _not _an update:D Yeah, well, _Silent Trust _is going on hiatus for a bit. Sorry for doing that, but right now, I have such a weak outline planned for this story that I don't really know what to put in my chapters. I really had no big plans for this fic, so most chapters were just written without no thought, but I'm gonna stop doing that. Before I update again, I'm going to make a better outline for this fic. I might even finish writing this fic before I update again, just so I don't mess up and all.

I hope you guys don't get mad or anything for doing this! I feel really bad about putting this fic on hiatus, but it really can't be helped if I have almost nothing planned for this fic! I mean, I know the major things happening, I just need all the little details that will help guide the fic to the major things happening

Sorry for doing that, all of you guys! And for all those who might be reading my other fics (gosh, I'm such an _idiot_, I have _four _fics right now! Damn. I swore I would _never _do that, but I did!), I will still be updating them still. _Silent Trust _is the only one going on hiatus for a bit.

Again, sorry for doing this! I just can't think of what to write. I did actually have most of chapter seven written, in Kenshin's POV, but then, it was so poorly written that I wrote it over again, only to dislike it even more than the first version. I will try to finish the outline-y thing for this fic and hopefully I'll have the next chapter done before the end of summer!

And for those that want to read my other fics that I will still be updating, their titles are: _Rurouni Battousai, Sango's Mom _(Inuyasha fic), and _Attraction _(Inuyasha fic). You guys probably could care less about my other fics, but oh well, it's called advertisement. Aha. j/k. :D

Sorry again!

-meeh


End file.
